


Weekend

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, nishikimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Nishiki’s long awaited weekend after college exams…! ♪</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> i had meant for this account to be 100% bl fics only but theres just not enough nishikimi,,,,

"Ahhhh, this is bliss." Nishiki was completely relaxed, spread out on his wide couch, draining his fresh-out-of-the-refrigerator can of coffee. It was his favorite brand; Kimi brought a whole box over during his Hell period (it’s just the period of time where he drank too much coffee and couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to and ended up studying  _too_ much). It was  _finally_ the first weekend where he didn’t have to cram his head with information. Finally, some time with Kimi.

…Speaking of which, Kimi hadn’t dropped by since his exams started. To be fair,  _he_ was the one who told her not to, but… “Tch.” To think she really wouldn’t! Then again, that trait of hers was also something Nishiki loved about her.

He heard the lock turn. The old apartment door creaked opened, and a familiar face peeked through timidly.

Kimi opened the door completely when she saw Nishiki sprawled lazily, and the man had to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight. “Ugh, shut the bloody door. It’s still too bright out for this crap.” And that Kimi did. She dropped the bag of groceries she bought on the way, and shooed Nishiki to make space for her on the couch. The moment she sat down, however, he dropped his head on her lap, fully comfortable.

Smiling affectionately at the unusual closeness she’s sharing with her boyfriend, Kimi stroked his hair with the same affection. Before she tugged on it roughly. Nishiki’s eyes, once closed in peace, now shot open, wide and confused and a little mad, half glaring at Kimi. “What the hell?”  

"I told you to call me once your exams were over!" The damned woman was _sulking!_ It was incredibly unfair how cute it looked, considering how she _just_ probably cost him a few strands of precious hair from that pulling. The area she held still stung. Nishiki groaned. Thinking back… Maybe he did promise something like that? It’s not like he could possibly remember every small thing when he was in the midst of exams…

He opened his mouth to say just that, and wisely shut it when he saw the look on Kimi’s face. “…I get it, I get it. I’m sorry, okay?”

"That wasn’t sincere at all!" But her expression softened and she begun chuckling lightly. "I guess I really like this part about Nishiki-kun as well?"

"Gah…" If she says something like that, there’s no way Nishiki could be mad at her. Kimi chuckled again. Somehow, he found that  _extremely_ annoying, like he lost a battle he hadn’t even fought.

He pulled on Kimi’s arm, causing her to lose balance and fall face first. “Ack!” Nishiki wraps one arm around her waist, another round her neck, giving her a long, purposefully loud smooch. She was red as a tomato when their lips parted. Nishiki smirked, licking his lips. 

"…Nishiki-kun, you  _meanie!_ " He was rewarded with a punch on the face.


End file.
